Deduplication is a mechanism for improving storage utilization. It mainly involves identifying duplicate chunks of data in a data storage system and eliminating the duplicates while maintaining only a single copy of that data along with references to this single copy. Among other things, deduplication reduces the amount of space required to store the data, e.g., on disk and/or solid-state storage.